


New Years, New Beginnings

by MrsMusicAddict



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a sneaky little shit, Alex is in the States, Laf and Adrienne friendship, Laf is Nonbinary, Laf is in France during the holidays, M/M, based on a prompt, they love each other very much, this got away from me completely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMusicAddict/pseuds/MrsMusicAddict
Summary: Based off the prompt:Person A and Person B are in an established long distance relationship, Person A surprises Person B by showing up right before midnight on New Year's Eve.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	New Years, New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This got away from me entirely, but Adrienne just snuck in there and helped me give this relationship a backstory! it would have been very short otherwise, haha!
> 
> It is 3:30am, I read through this once, so please forgive any typos or tense changes. I tried to catch them all. Let me know if I missed any!
> 
> Even though 99% of the convos between Laf and Adrienne are written in English, they are of course speaking French while alone together.

“I'm so sorry, Laf, I really tried to get away but it's impossible, you know how it is...”

Lafeyette closes their eyes as Alexander's voice trails off. They refuse to let the burning behind their eyelids to turn into actual tears. They'd known it was a long shot. They both did.

“Unfortunately I do. It's just so unfair.” Lafayette feels their throat constricting. This New Year's Eve was supposed to be their first together as a couple, after the last one led to them acknowledging their feelings for each other; to the relief of their friends. It's bad enough they can't celebrate it with all of them, but to have to ring in the new year without their boyfriend at their side? It's positively breaking their heart.

“Why are you in France again?” Alexander tries to joke, though it sounds forced even to Lafayette.

“At this point I would quite like to know myself.”

It's not even a complete lie. When Lafayette was asked to go back to France for a time to solve some things between the two countries, they had been clueless as to what was going on. Now, two months later, they were still confused. They are doing the best they can but to them it just feels like both sides are being deliberately obtuse and that if everyone just behaved they could go back to their Alexander. Could have gone back weeks ago. But instead here they were. Unable to go back to America, and Alexander unable to come to France.

It had been a last resort, anyways. Lafayette knows full well Alexander can't just ditch the White House to fly halfway across the world. They don't even mind not spending Christmas apart. Not that much anyways. Hercules has already promised they would all celebrate together when they got back, even if it ends up being in the middle of Summer, so Lafayette knows they won't miss out on that. But New Year's? That's something that can't be moved.

“I love you, Laf.” Alexander's voice breaking through the silence. At last, a tear escapes.

“I love you, too, mon petit lion,” Lafayette whispers back.

“I'll call you just before your midnight, alright? I don't care if I have to step out of a meeting or whatever for it. If I can't be there, I at least want to be able to talk to you.” Alexander sounds fierce and a smile breaks through on Lafayette's face.

“Even if it's with the President?”

Alexander huffs.

“Washington can live without me for half an hour. If not, that's a whole other problem.” A beat. “Especially with Martha. She would not take kindly if she found out.”

At this Lafayette laughs. She really would not.

“Promise?”

“I promise.” 

Lafayette can hear the pause and knows what's coming.

“It's okay, Alexander,” they say gently. “Thank you for calling, and for trying.”

“Always,” comes the fiery reply. “Alright,” a sigh. “I gotta go. Jefferson's been hounding me all day about some bullshit proposal and I am this close to punching him in the face.”

Lafayette chuckles. Just like any other day, then.

“Go kick his ass for me.”

“Oh don't you worry about that,” Alex mutters darkly and Lafayette's heart is full at their passionate dork of a boyfriend.

“I never do. Now go, before Washington sends you another exasperated email.”

“Only because Jefferson-!” Alexander starts to argue.

“Alex!” Lafayette cuts him off, laughing. Talking to Alex always cheers them up, even when he calls to bring bad news, apparently.

“Yeah, yeah. I'll talk to you later, okay? Love you!”

And Alex is gone.

Lafayette sighs. No use in sitting around and letting the bad news overtake them again. Might as well get something to eat and watch some crap TV before bed.

-*-

Christmas was harder than Lafayette had expected it to be, after all their friends' declarations. For a while it seemed as though Christmas would pass them by entirely unnoticed, given they had been at work until late at night on Christmas Eve, but apparently even asshole diplomats deigned Christmas a sacred day.

So now here they are. Alone in the assigned apartment they hated. With all their friends an ocean and 6 hours away. They slept in, but even now it's only 6am back in DC and New York and they cannot possibly call any of them. If Alexander is miraculously asleep, he should stay that way, and if he's not, then Lafayette would only scold him to get some sleep. They don't feel like calling any of the others. Maybe later. For now Lafayette is perfectly content to feel miserable.

When Lafayette is munching on a croissant, thinking of going out for a walk, their phone lights up with an incoming call. All they see before picking up is the French country code so they don't even pretend to be cheerful as they pick up.

“Oui, allo?”

“Gilbert, c'est toi?” an excited voice greets them and for a moment they are too stunned to speak.

“Adrienne?” they eventually recover, their voice colored in disbelief.

“Le seul et unique!” her cheerful voice answers. “I heard you were in France, and while I am offended you didn't let me know, I am willing to let it go if you will take me out for coffee today.”

Shame washes over Lafeyette. They have missed Adrienne terribly, but over time they had just... stopped talking, save for the occasional text to wish the other a happy birthday.

“Je suis desolée, I-”

“I'm joking,” Adrienne chuckles, “I know we haven't talked in a long time. I had hoped we could catch up now that you're here.”

“J'aimerais que,” Lafayette replies, letting the reality catch up with them.

“There's a cute little cafe I love that's open today, how about I text you the address and we'll meet there at two?”

“Sounds good to me,” Lafayette answers, a smile on their face.

“Alright, I'll see you soon!” 

Within seconds of hanging up they have the address in their inbox. It's not particularly close by so they decide to go and get ready immediately. They'd rather get there early than having Adrienne wait for them.

They take a quick shower, and for the first time in a long while, they take some pride in their appearance. At work they don't appreciate anything that's not a dark suit, and Lafayette has been too tired to constantly have to explain themselves, but now...

They step outside, feeling good about themselves for the first time since they left the States. It makes them miss Alex, but they refuse to let that feeling overwhelm them. They're about to meet up with their best friend since childhood, and they're damn well going to make the best of it.

Maybe this Christmas won't be a total disaster after all.

-*-

The first thing they do when they see Adrienne is wrap her up in a tight hug and muttering a 'thank you' into her hair.

“Well, hello to you, too,” Adrienne giggles as she pulls away. 

“It's good to see you,” Lafayette smiles, taking in the sight before them.

“Let's go inside before we freeze to death and you can tell me why you're thanking me.”

Lafayette dutifully follows her inside, wondering how they've gone so long without Adrienne in their life.

It's quiet inside, but they're not alone, and soon the waiter comes to take their order. Adrienne orders their coffees without a hitch and Lafayette is touched she still remembers how they take theirs.

“So,” Adrienne turns back to them as the waiter walks away. “Let's hear it. You look like shit, Gil, so don't even try to pretend everything's fine.”

Lafayette huffs out a laugh.

“And I thought the make up hid it well!”  
Adrienne shrugs.

“It does, but I know you too well.”

“Fine. It's stupid, really.” Adrienne raises her eyebrows at this, but Lafayette ignores her. “Work's a disaster, spending Christmas alone turned out to be harder than I had anticipated, I miss my friends, and my boyfriend can't get away from work to visit for New Year's.” It's Lafayette's turn to shrug. “First world problems, I guess. So I was very glad you called.”

“So.... basically you've been a miserable mess,” Adrienne sums up neatly, “and I came to your rescue.”

Lafayette grins. “Exactement.”

Adrienne grins back at them and they feel a calm settle over them. This is right. They've missed this.

“Now that you're no longer alone on Christmas, and we're here to catch up..,” Adrienne starts after a companionable silence. “Why don't you tell me about this boyfriend of yours.” Adrienne wiggles her eyebrows.

Lafayette rolls their eyes, knowing full well they are about to tell Adrienne all about Alex.

“Mon dieu, where do I even start?” They already have a sappy grin on their face, they can tell by Adrienne's look. “I've known Alex for years now. Went to college together and everything. Been in love with him for most of that time- Merci,” they say to the waiter who's come back with their drinks.

“And you've been together all this time?” Adrienne asks giddily, a wide smile on her face.

Lafayette laughs, and manages to keep the bitterness out of it. Or so they think. Adrienne's smile falters a bit.

“Sorry, I should be happy now. I am,” they insist, “it's just that for most of college I had to watch Alexander date others. First Eliza, then John. He loved so fiercely, too, it took my breath away even thinking of having that directed my way. And it does, I can now confirm. We're all still friends now, and it's never been awkward, surprisingly. Eliza is honestly too good a person, and we're all very lucky to have her in our lives.”

“So you never told him how you felt?”

“Non! He never showed even the slightest hint that he saw me as more than a friend. I didn't want to risk making things awkward, and as cliché as it sounds, he was happy and one of my best friends, and I rather had that than not having him at all.” Lafayette shrugs. “Never told anyone either, although John kinda caught on in our final year. It was so embarrassing,” they cover their face with their hands, laughing. “They were dating at the time and John asked who it was that I was pining for!”

“He did not!” Adrienne exclaimed. 

“I didn't know what to say, but ended up giving some lame excuse that I just wanted what they had and that I was tired of being alone.”

“Uh-oh.”

“Yeah,” Lafayette chuckles. “I'm not sure if he believed me, but he decided to go with it. Unfortunately that led to them trying to find me dates, who, when I agreed to go, figured out pretty soon that I was hung up on someone else.”

“Oh, Gil,” Adrienne chuckles, trying not to let her mirth show.

“I know, I know!” They take a sip from their coffee. “At one point I asked myself what the fuck I was doing and I stopped going on those dates. It wasn't fair on them, or on me. Final exams hit so I used that as an excuse when my friends asked about it.”

“How on Earth do you go from there to here?”

“Honestly I still don't really know,” Lafayette shrugs. “After we graduated John and Alexander moved in together, and I moved in with Hercules; neither of us wanting to live with the lovebirds. I think it was about a year after that when John and Alex broke up. They realized it was no longer working and they decided it was better to go on as friends than to keep going until not even a friendship could be salvaged.”

Adrienne nods as she cradles her mug. “Good call.”

“They were still pretty miserable for a while afterwards, of course, so John and I switched places.”

“So you ended up living with Alexander?” Adrienne sounds incredulous.

“And I had to console him about his break up with John,” Lafayette chuckles. “It was a confusing time for my emotions and it left me entirely exhausted.”

“I know you mentioned Eliza being too good a person, but Gil, fuck...”

Lafayette shrugs.

“He's one of my best friends, what was I supposed to do? How could I explain I didn't want to move in with Alexander when John moved into mine and Hercules'? We all knew he couldn't be on his own, and Hercules had his studio so he couldn't leave. It had to be me. And to be honest, masochist that I am, I wanted to.”

“Of course you did. And I'm sure you didn't even have improper intentions.”

“You know me well,” Lafayette gives a small smile as they shrug.

“So what happened then? You pined for him from up close?”

Lafayette barks out a laugh.

“Basically? Living with Alexander is an experience. It definitely was in those days. He was working to get over John, and then he was working to climb the political ranks as fast as he could. We all tried to slow him down as much as possible. Not to stop his career, by the way. Just so he would eat and sleep at semi-regular intervals.”

“He needed you to take care of that?” Adrienne sounds confused.

“That man can go a week without sleeping, living on coffee, if you let him have his way. He completely forgets about such things when he's working. It's equal parts admirable and frustrating.” They pause. “Mostly frustrating, actually.” 

Adrienne snorts.

“Eventually he became close to Washington-”

“The President?” Adrienne stares at him wide eyed. It's almost weird to Lafayette that someone sounds so in awe of this. They have to remind themselves this isn't normal to most people.

“Well, not then, but yes. Washington took Alex with him to the White House, and while he's still working as hard as he ever did, Washington and his wife make sure that Alex gets rest, too. He's been sent home, forcibly, several times now.” They grin at Adrienne's unbelieving face. “George is a good guy, and Martha is one of the sweetest women I've ever met. Alex is very lucky he ended up with them. They treat him like he's their son and I truly think it might have been the best thing to have happened to Alex.”

“The American President... is your boyfriend's surrogate dad?” 

Lafayette's face morphs into a shit eating grin.

“Pretty much.”

“Incroyable,” Adrienne breathes.

“You get used to it, really, but then I knew him through my own job before Alex did so maybe I'm biased.”

“You introduced them, didn't you?” A mischievous glint in Adrienne's eyes.

“I might have,” Lafayette smirks, “and that might have been the best thing _I_ ever did. It settled both of us down, especially when George won the election and he brought us with him.” Lafayette sighs. “Seeing Alex at the inauguration... the smile on his face, the pride so clearly pouring out of him, for George, for himself... I got reminded I never got over him as much as I had pretended I had. I fell in love with him all over again that day.”

“Sounds tough, Gil. How'd you cope?”

Lafayette smiles sheepishly.

“I may have taken the first possible opportunity to flee to France?”

“Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, you did not!” Adrienne is almost yelling at him.

“And I may have stretched that trip out for as long as I could?”

Adrienne shakes her head at them. “I can't believe you. I don't know whether to be disappointed in you, or to be sad you felt like that was all you could do.”

Lafayette shrugs. “I'm still embarrassed about it. I was disappointed in myself even then. I felt so weak. I just honestly could not take being around him. It hurt, to see him go on dates, or have hookups after nights out, to the point where I was worried about my own wellbeing. My own health. So I left.”

“But you went back?”

“Of course I did, it is impossible to stay away from Alex for too long. You'd know if you knew him. He's a gravitational orbit. Or mine, at least. I keep being drawn back, and when there were no more excuses, I went back. He had thrown a party to welcome me back and everything.” Lafayette smiles at the memory. It'd been a good party.

“How long had you been gone?” Adrienne asks.

“Almost a year, I think.”

Adrienne narrows her eyes.

“And how long were you supposed to have been gone?”

Lafayette bites their lip.

“Three months at most.”

Adrienne gaped at her and Lafayette can't help but laugh.

“I know, okay! It was getting harder and harder to come up with valid reasons to stay and George became more and more suspicious. He told me that Alex was getting more and more worried, too, because we weren't talking as often anymore.”

“I take the you being too good for this world back,” Adrienne states firmly.

“Hey, I never claimed to be a saint. Going back became scarier and harder the longer I stayed away. I'd also hoped that being away from Alex would make things easier, but...”

“It didn't. Of course it didn't, you fucking idiot.”

Now it's Lafayette's turn to stare.

“Yes, you're an idiot. Don't even try to deny it. What happened after the party?”

“Nothing, really. All went back to how it was before, including me feeling like I was dying every day.”

“You are so dramatic, honestly. I'm not even surprised, you've always been a drama queen.”

Lafayette doesn't even pretend to be offended or to say it's not true.

“Everyone did tell me that Alex had been a wreck without me, especially when it became clear I wasn't coming back when I was supposed to. Looking back I think they were trying to hint at Alex' feelings for me, but even now I'm inclined to think he would have been a wreck at any of his best friends leaving for an extended period of time. He's quite clingy and affectionate with his friends after all.”

Adrienne stares at him with a deadpan look.

“You're not serious.”

“I am, though! Besides everyone telling me that, he still gave no inclination to having any feelings for me.”

“But neither did you let him know,” Adrienne points out.

“No, of course not.”

“Do you see the problem here?” A raised eyebrow.

“...Maybe.”

Adrienne shakes her head and laughs fondly.

“Anyways,” Lafayette continues faux-haughtily, “everything and everyone went on as normal, and I even started contemplating moving out, getting my own place. We were grown men, with White House positions. We no longer needed to share to be able to pay rent.”

“What did Alex say?”

“I had quite made up my mind to start looking for my own place in the new year. I decided I'd tell him then. I didn't want to spend the holidays moving, or constantly talking about it, and well, new years, new beginnings, right?”

“Uhu.” Adrienne doesn't sound convinced.

“New Year's Eve came around, and as per usual we had a party with just our friends. We go out when we feel like it, but when it comes to holidays we're more of a stay home in our PJs kinda bunch.”

“That sounds nice,” Adrienne smiles at them.

“You should join us next time,” Lafayette offers immediately. “In fact, if you have nothing on this time around, I'd be honored if you came to keep me company.”

Adrienne lights up. “I'll take that over a stuffy evening with my parents and co any day! But don't think you're getting out of the story now, Gil!”

“I wouldn't dream of it,” they grin, ready to admit they're enjoying this. They never got to tell anyone, as everyone was there to see it unfold. “It was the same as always: shitty movies, lots of alcohol, lots of food, lots of games. We switched to Times Square when it was almost midnight, and I felt like an era was coming to an end. I was going to move out, and hopefully move on. I think everyone gets that melancholy feeling just before midnight,” Adrienne nods, “and I was so lost in thought I almost missed midnight.”

“I'm not even surprised,” Adrienne mutters.

“What can I say?” Lafayette lifts their hands. “You should know that kissing isn't really a thing at our parties. Couples do, of course, but it's not a big deal if you don't get kissed, you know? We're with friends and that's what's important.”

“He kissed you, didn't he?”

Lafayette splutters and Adrienne laughs, her shoulders shaking with it.

“I'm sorry but you were gonna go on forever without getting to it so I thought I'd help you along.”

“I'm-” Lafayette huffs indignantly. “Yes he did,” they pout.

“And you kissed him back?” Adrienne asks expectantly.

“Not really.”

Adrienne just stares at him and Lafayette feels their defenses rising.

“He was drunk! I was sober but I barely knew what was happening. I kissed him back when my brain caught up, because why the fuck not, right? Chances are he won't remember anyways. But that hardly lasted before he pulled away and grabbed another beer. I didn't know what to do, and almost all of our friends were staring at us, so I just grabbed a beer as well, acting as if nothing had happened. I hadn't planned to drink but it was all I could think of to do to seem unaffected.”

Adrienne sighs and Lafayette follows.

“Of course Alex did remember the next day. He pretended he didn't, but I could feel the tension. I didn't know how to bring it up and I was fine with pretending alongside him. If he didn't want to talk about it, surely there was a good reason for it. No need to embarrass myself. I was sure we would settle back eventually.” They finish their coffee. “Two weeks later I found a place for myself and asked Alex if he could join me for dinner as I had something to tell him.”

“I honestly don't know how you got to be an ambassador, Gilbert. Your communicational skills are sorely lacking.”

“I am very good at what I do,” Lafayette responds, their chest puffing outwards before they slump back in on themselves. “But I see your point. It was the most awkward dinner as of yet, and I had no idea how to bring it up casually so I just blurted it out.”

“That you were moving out? You seriously just dropped that on him without any explanation?”

Lafayette groans and covers his head in his hands. “I know, alright! You should have seen him. I'd never seen him look like that. Eyes wide, completely frozen. When he broke out of it he just looked sad, defeated. All curled in on himself. It broke my heart, Adrienne. He started talking before I could start to explain-”

“What were you going to say, anyways? Surely you weren't going to confess your feelings all of a sudden?”

“Of course not. I was just going to tell him that we were both adults capable of affording their own place, and that if we lived apart he didn't have to worry about me being around if he brought someone home or something. I don't know. Something like that. But I never got the chance because he apologized. He _apologized_ , Adrienne!”

“And you really couldn't figure out why?” Adrienne asks sarcastically.

“Well, no! I was still reeling from me blurting it out the way I did and the way he responded! I wasn't particularly thinking straight!”

Adrienne shakes her head and waves at them to continue.

“I barely managed to splutter out a 'quoi' before he launched into this whole apology, about how sorry he was he had kissed me and had made things awkward between us. Awkward to the point where I felt I had to move out to escape it. Never once did he blame me, he just hoped we would remain friends despite it all. My brain short circuited and I had no idea how to respond, where to begin. Eventually I managed a 'That's not-' but he cut me off again, rambling- he does that,” Lafayette adds in response to Adrienne's look. “He has a lot of thoughts all the time about everything and he is hard to stop once he gets going or when he gets insecure. This was clearly the latter and it pained me, but it's hard to get a word in with him. I tried, but didn't succeed until I literally got up and kissed him to shut him up.”

“...What?”

“It was very effective.”

Now it was Adrienne's time to splutter.

“What?” she repeats.

“He was talking about how I didn't have to pretend otherwise, that he was aware it had been painfully awkward and uncomfortable between us since the kiss, and that it clearly had become so bad I wanted to leave. He apologized a thousand times over, and it's not something he does very often so he was obviously feeling miserable and beating himself up about it, for letting his feelings come between us, for kissing me and putting me on the spot, that he hoped I could forgive him for that. That he hoped that even though I didn't feel the same way, it wouldn't change anything between us. That he wouldn't do something like that again.”

Adrienne's face is rapt with attention, and Lafayette loves her with all their heart. Even after all this time, she still cares so much.

“That was the final straw. I got up, which led to him standing up as well with a whole new litany of apologies, thinking I was about to walk out, and honestly, it kinda hurt that he thought I would do that, but I also know his insecurities are much bigger than he likes to lets on. He was near tears and didn't even seem to register that I was moving closer instead of away. Until I kissed him.” Even to their own ears, Lafayette sounds smug.

“You don't get to be smug about that, you bastard! Just because you got your head out of your ass then doesn't mean you could have avoided all of this if you'd just spoken up sooner!”

Lafayette feels rightfully chastised. 

“Oh I know, but in that moment I just felt... I don't even have words for it, Adrienne. At first he pushed me away, thinking that for some reason I was just doing this to punish him or whatever. I told him I would never do such a thing. He asked me 'why, then?' and he looked so lost and confused, my heart could barely take it.”

A beat.

“I'm not gonna ask you, Gilbert, so spit it out.”

Lafayette grins.

“'Because I love you'.”

“This is tooth rotting and I hate you.”

Lafayette lets out a laugh.

“I love you, too, Marie.” She glares daggers at them and they just laugh louder. “I had his face in my hands and everything. It actually left him speechless. I could almost see the 'does not compute' on his forehead. When he asked me if I truly did, the hope in his voice almost killed me. I told him I'd loved him for an embarrassingly long time and that I, myself, was still wrapping my head around the fact _he_ liked _me_. When that settled he surged up and kissed me.” Lafayette can feel their smile stretching their face, all their love for Alexander bursting out at the seams.

“You are both idiots,” Adrienne says, trying to sound unaffected, but Lafayette can see the glitter of moisture in her eyes. “I take it you didn't move out?”

“I thought about it, but figured there was no real point as we had been living together already anyways.”

Adrienne rolls her eyes. “Of course you still thought about it. All jokes aside, though, it sounds like you really love him, Gil. I'm happy for you.”

“Merci, Adrienne.” Lafayette's beam dims into a soft smile. “I'm the luckiest person to have him love me back.”

“Alright so now I know how you got together, it's time to get to know the rest! What's he like? How's the sex?”

Lafayette chokes on breath before they burst out laughing. They signal the waiter for another round of coffee before settling in, ready to indulge and gush about Alexander Hamilton.

-*-

By the time the final day of the year arrives, Lafayette is feeling a lot better. Sure, Alex won't be with them tonight, but he'll call, and they'll have Adrienne with them. The past few days they've spent either at work or with Adrienne, and they've all caught up, as if they were never apart. It also seemed like things at work were finally settling down, as if the Christmas spirit got to both parties, and Lafayette was hopeful they would get to go home again soon.

For now though, they're perfectly content eating junkfood with Adrienne, watching some shitty French movie, while making plans for her to visit them in America. Before they know it it's getting close to midnight, and the familiar melancholy takes hold of them.

Adrienne notices and pulls them against her, holding them tight.

“I'm sure he'll call soon,” she says softly as she cards her fingers through their hair.

“What if he forgets? What if he's too busy?” 

“He promised, didn't he?” 

A nod. 

“And he loves you, right?” 

Another nod.

“Then he'll call.”

Lafayette nods again. Adrienne is right. Of course Alex will call. Despite Alex' work habits, he's never actually broken a promise before, so there's no reason to believe he'll start now.

Right on cue, a few minutes to midnight, Lafayette's phone rings.

They sit up and scramble to pick up.

“Alex?” they breathe.

“Hey, Laf,” the voice they miss so much floating into their ear, Alex' smile audible.

“I miss you, I wish I could see you. Can you turn on your camera?” Lafayette doesn't even care if it sounds clingy. They haven't seen Alex in forever it's New Year's Eve for fuck's sake.

Alexander chuckles.

“I miss you, too. Hang on, let me-”

A knock on the door.

Lafayette curses. Who the fuck is going door to door right before midnight? On New. Year's. Eve.

“Hmm?” Alex hums questioningly as Lafayette hears him fiddle with his phone.

“Someone at the door, not important.”

Another knock.

“I'll get it,” Adrienne says as she gets up.

Lafayette turns on their own camera and waits for Alex to do the same. When it does, it takes a second for Lafayette to understand what he's seeing.

Right there, on their screen, is a very surprised Adrienne. An Adrienne whose surprise is quickly molding into a picture of delight.

“You must be Alex!” they hear, both from behind and from his phone.

Lafayette drops their phone and almost trips over themselves as they get up off the couch, to try and get to the door as fast as humanly possible, hardly daring to believe this is really happening.

The door closes as they get there and the sight before them knocks the breath from their lungs.

“Surprise,” Alex beams, spreading his arms wide as Adrienne takes his suitcase and rolls it out of the way.

“You- I- What-”

Alex takes off his gloves and scarves and checks his watch, looking adorably rumpled.

“How about I tell you all about it later, because right now we're seconds away from midnight and-”

Lafayette closes the short distance and crashes their lips against Alex' as the fireworks start, wrapping their arms around the love of their life.

Who is here.

With them

In Paris.

Right now.

They don't even realize they're crying until they pull back and Alex wipes the tears away, his own eyes watery, smile on his face as he says:

“Happy New Year, mon amour.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know in the comments and/or by pressing the kudos button!
> 
> Also fun fact: after their love confessions they had sex (obviously) and almost immediately afterwards (while still in bed) Alex asked if it wasn't to escape the awkward, then why the fuck was Laf thinking of moving out? Because of course he cannot ever let things go. Just imagine how Alex will take the news that Laf went to France the first time around to escape him ashdkfjadlsg


End file.
